Sprinkle
by Funnyness9
Summary: Lily is a romantic. A daydreamer, a idealist, a visionary. It takes long, hopeless years for James Potter to finally win her complicated heart. But after they are together, irritations appear that cannot be dealt with simply. Now, they must look upon fate


Sprinkle

Summary: Lily is a romantic. A daydreamer, a idealist, a visionary. When she spy's her enemy snogging with James Potter, she can't help but think she is doing it to irk her. You can just imagine how Lily will strike back.

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize. That credit goes to the amazing author of the Half-Blood Prince. **_

_**May contain spoilers from Half-Blood Prince and Order of the Phoenix. Read at your own risk! **_

Chapter 1: History of Leg Locks

Laughter and talk rang through the common room, as students were lazing around, sprawled across chairs or dozing on a sofa. Parchment flew and ink spilled as Hogwarts Gryffindor's sluggishly pulled themselves up, tramping up to there own dormitory's.

Of these people, 3 lagged behind. 2 were lethargic, while one seemed out of place compared to the other two's simplicity. Tense and upright, the small boy kept on glancing left and right, which finally caused a disruption from the tallest boy of the group.

"Would you sit still for a second Pete? Your being bloody annoying." An aggravated voice drawled. Said boy was lying down on an armchair, swinging his leg back and forth boredly. He was tracing _Sirius _on the headrest of the chair, embellishing it with swirls.

Sirius Black was an image of popularity and wanting. Sleek, raven black hair covered his head and draped across his forehead elegantly and easily. Soft, thin eyelashes covered his dark, cloudy blue eyes, which were opened just enough to look at his comrades. A straight, small nose and full, soft mouth completed his look.

Remus nodded in agreement, sucking the tip of his quill unconsciously as he scribbled on a piece of coffee-colored parchment. Remus Lupin had a more angelic face, with sandy brown hair lightly brushing his forehead, and bright blue eyes gazing tiredly at what he had written. His skin was a milky white, with slightly pink cheeks.

Peter Pettigrew was a chubby boy. Not one to talk much, he stayed quite and listened to other peoples conversations, with a great advantage from his spiky ears. This caused him to gain some respect from his fellow Marauders.

A boy burst through the common room, as Remus put his stuff away and Sirius jumped up. Peter's face colored slightly, and they all looked impatiently at him.

The boy's face was, at first, a blank paper, the only thing that betrayed any sign on happiness was a mischievous glint in his muddy green eyes. Then he grinned, running a hand through his messy hair, and walked toward the boys. "Success."

Sirius whooped, punching the air with both fists. Remus smiled, and Peter twitched nervously. "They know its us." He said quickly, fidgeting with his hands.

"Your point?" the boy asked, sitting down and resting his chin on his hand.

"Don't you think they'll get back at us?" Peter responded, glancing around as if people would come charging out of the air.

"So? They always get back at us." Yawning, the boy rolled his eyes.

"James is right, Peter. And we are _much _to clever for them anyways." Sirius added, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and gazing at Peter intently.

"What if it's…serious?" "What?" Sirius asked.

"No, I meant like…permanent or something."

"They don't know enough dark magic. Stop worrying, okay? Your 'what ifs' don't really happen." Peter shook his head, and responded that they do.

"Just calm down." Remus said, cutting of Sirius who had opened his mouth and was ready to tell him off. Peter looked at Sirius, his face paling, fear written all across it. He could never get along with Sirius. Sirius was the one who had objected when James allowed Peter to join their trouble-making group.

James glanced at Peter, and looked at his best friends. "Yeah, Sirius." He addressed him sternly, and Sirius sighed. "Fine."

Peter looked at all of them, and walked up the stairs to their dormitory. "I'm tired." Said Peter uneasily. "Yeah, I think I'm going to bed too." Remus said, looking both of them directly in the eye. He shrugged, running a hand over his face. He clapped his forehead suddenly, and they both stepped forward, concern written across their faces.

"It's just that headache. I'll be fine." Remus said, walking up the stairs, each step slower and heavier then the last.

_Break_

James muttered softly, running his hands over a glass mirror. Sirius whipped out his wand, touching the tip and murmuring. James swirled his wand, raising it very slowly, then let it come cutting through the air, trickles of sweat running down his face due to concentration.

The mirror broke in half, a blazing fiery rope erupting from his wand, twirling itself around the mirror, tighter and tighter, until at last; it sealed itself. Sirius and James breathed on both sides, their wands touching each other.

A huge explosion sent them flying through the air, their backs painfully connecting with the floor. "You think it worked?" Sirius asked, as they scrambled back toward the two mirrors. "Let's try." Responded James.

Sirius stood up with his half, and walked out of the dormitory, down the stairs, and into the empty common room.

James muttered _Sirius _into the mirror, and almost at once a purple neon line started curving itself to write _Sirius. _"Sirius! Are you there?" James asked, and then growled in frustration as nothing appeared on the mirror. It just let out a twitch.

"Yeah, but I can't see you!" his voice came out, whining. "Yeah, same here. Ah well. At least we can hear each other. It's the best we can do. Just keep your voice quiet when you're talking, okay?"

"Yeah."

_Break_

"Wow." Lily stared, as Krissi looked between a satisfied Andrea and a shocked Lily. "No! Andrea, let me see!" as Andrea suddenly flung herself on Krissi and pushed hard against the ground. She was facing completely away from the mirror now.

"Why can't I see?" Krissi whined, now looking at Lily as if to except for her to agree. Lily smiled, but shook her head. "Sorry Kriss, but those are the rules."

"And plus, it's no fun if you get to see what you look like _in-between _it." "There are no rules!" Krissi threw her hands up in the air for emphasis.

"Geez, it's just one of your _stupid _little makeovers!" Andrea gasped, her face feigning horror. "My makeovers are not _stupid! _They are professional work. What's stupid is your little _Quidditch._" She spat out the name like something vile.

This time Krissigasped, clapping her hands over her mouth. "You…are so DEAD!" She lunged at her, grabbing the nearest pillow and furiously hitting Andrea with it. The day Lily had met Krissi; she thought she was a shy girl. By now, Lily was smart enough to know that could never be possible.

She watched, an amused expression on her face, then quickly darted toward the mirror, throwing the nearest towel over it. The girls looked at each other, two of them with slight frowns, until Andrea grinned and Krissi groaned.

"I swear, you're like psychic or something Lils." She complained. Andrea pushed Krissi back into the rolling chair, and wheeled her toward her makeup cabinet. "Just a little bit of blush, eyeliner, and lip liner should do the trick." She said, more to herself then anybody.

Krissi stifled a groan, slumping back in her chair. ("Keep still!") This was going to be the longest 20 minutes of her life.

_Break_

"As you know due to last weeks lesson, Emeril's Emeralds caused quite the chaos in the 1920's. Beaten by many clusters of powerful wizards, Emeril was soon found out as Grindelwalds distant cousin. And as Emeril the Eager was a very important person in many Ministries, Grindelwald used him to his advantage, mostly using the Imperius and Crucio to get what he wanted…"

Peter's head nodded, the droning of voice of Binns lulling him into a heated sleep. His head bobbed up and down, one hand loosely holding a quill, dripping royal blue ink onto the desk. Sirius and James were boredly leaning back on their chairs, secretly transfiguring toothpicks and flicking them at random people.

James grinned, winking at the girl he just flicked it at. She let out a long sigh, resting her chin on her hands and gazing dreamily at her parchment. Sirius caused the same reactions, grinning at them and blowing a mocking kiss.

In the opposite corner, Lily shot a reproachful look toward their direction, her forehead creasing in a frown. She whipped out her wand, muttered a spell, causing a green light to shoot from the tip unnoticed. Her features grew satisfied as it hit James legs, amazingly silenced.

James jumped, causing about everybody to turn and stare at him. (The rest were sleeping.) Lily smirked; James was looking around, smiling hesitantly, his eyes frowning. He sat back down, twiddling his thumbs until everybody looked away, and then leaned slightly to his left, so his mouth was close to Sirius's ear.

"I think someone's out to get me." He hissed, not noticing 2 pairs of green eyes burning into his back, and peach pink lips curled into a smile. Sirius grinned.

And then suddenly, he jumped up, tumbled, and fell over on James. They both went crashing to the ground, with 2 desks on top of them. Lily clapped a hand to her mouth; she hadn't meant to do that! She fought down a snigger as they both groaned, while almost all the girls rushed over to help them, and the boys laughed.

James and Sirius got up with girls clinging to their chests, as if glued to them. As they managed to pry them off, (this caused quick smooches) they sat back down just in time for Professor Binns icy gray eyes to peer at them tiredly. "Peter, Blaff, something wrong?" He asked, sliding his square glasses up his nose and gazing at them with squinted eyes.

"Not at all, sir." James said quickly, exchanging looks with Remus and Sirius. "Very well then…all you very well know that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore defeated the dark lord Grindelwald in…"

Krissi leaned over, grinning slightly. "Dumbledore sure has a long name."

Lily nodded, catching Andrea's suspicious and knowing look, she mouthed "At lunch."

_Break_

"Hey…Lily." Andrea trailed, linking arms with her and Krissi. She suddenly grinned, saying enthusiastically, "Nice work there. Nobody even noticed the Leg-Locker curses!" Krissi started, looking at Lily with wide eyes. "_You _did that?" she asked, shocked.

Lily nodded grimly, smiling to herself. That would show them to stop throwing things at people.

She was unaware of 4 people behind them, until a deep voice drawled, "We should have known." Krissi and Lily froze, as Andrea hurriedly tried to smooth it out, her voice frantic. "I mean, Lily, Smith was totally embarrassed, I'm surprised he didn't cry!"

"Don't try to change the subject Mateén." Sirius growled, holding out a hand to stop them as they tried to continue walking. Remus leaned against the wall; not returning the uneasy smile Krissi gave him. And Peter…well, he just stood there.

Lily folded her arms across her chest, as the smirking face of James Potter appeared in front of her, causing both of them to back into the walls, where James and Sirius put their arms beside their heads, blocking any path they had to get away.

"Ok Evans, I want to know _why _you jinxed me and Sirius." James growled, his eyes narrowing. "You were throwing toothpicks at _other _people Potter. And don't act like it _did _anything to you."

"You humiliated us!" "Oh puhleez-don't make me laugh. You've done a _lot _of things to humiliate us before, and big whoop, you fell. So _what. _You're not perfect, although you seem to think so!" said Lily heatedly, pushing James away with her foot. "And don't you even _try _to block me from getting away. I'm not afraid of jerks. Especially not you and Black." Lily spat their names out like venom, grabbing Andrea and Krissi's arms.

"Lets go, before some of their arrogance rubs on us." She growled, walking furiously fast and out of sight. James was stunned, until he smiled. "She loves me." Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Keep dreaming, mate."

A/N: Please review, if you don't like it, please don't flame, just tell me how I can fix it. I love reviews, and I wholly appreciate it! D And, spots open for a beta. Actually, I am BEGGING somebody to be a beta for me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I love you forever! P (And you'll get to read the story before anybody else!) Naturally, the beta has to love the story to beta, but if you don't love it, and still want to help me out, I'll be forever thankful!


End file.
